Advents in Serendipity
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: Visiting a new plane of existence tends to make one uncomfortable, but couple that with a fiery princess masquerading as a delicate maiden and her jealous friend... Something dangerous is bound to happen. A coup d'etat, dark mysteries lurking beneath the surface of a foreign planet, and a desperate desire for something unprecedented.
1. Castle of Flames

**I'm starting this fic on a complete whim (my crippling need to write) and I have no idea where it's going. I have an idea of what I want and some scenes to write and a song to use and that is absolutely it. It's mostly for practice and to comfort myself in the off hours of my new job. I'm not sure how often I will update but I will do my best to not take a year. If you're interested in seeing this continue or have any questions/suggestions let me know in a review or PM and we'll see what we can create together.**

* * *

1: Castle of Flames

Shadow stalked down the hall, trailing after the rest of his apparent friends. Plush, hand-woven carpet squished softly beneath his heavy shoes, despite their build for a lightweight use. Old-cut stained-glass windows cast fiery sunset light across the high stone walls, casting the silhouettes of the group against the rock. The castle was timeless, seeming to have been there forever, yet in such fine standing that it felt as if it was new. The very air around them crackled with the energy of old, sparking mystically. Shadow grunted deep in his throat and turned his gaze towards their destination.

The gothic arch of medium-toned, rough wood doors ahead of them creaked open, shuddering with the weight of age. They thundered against their backing unceremoniously, echoing down the hall. Firelight glared through the large doorway, warming the friends in its glow.

"Presenting the allies Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Crea—" a guard began, but was cut off by a smooth, feminine voice.

"Yes, I know. I'm expecting them."

The guard cleared his throat embarrassedly, gesturing for the guests to approach the throne. They obliged happily, their smiles each growing larger in turn. Shadow rolled his eyes, the heat of the flames along the perimeter of the room causing him to perspire. Finally Sonic—who was leading the group—halted, Tails tripping on the carpet behind him slightly. Shadow followed their reverent stare up the heavily carved and gold-wrought platform, trailing along the detailed rugs until his crimson eyes stopped on a pair of rose-and-white saddled oxford shoes, trimmed with fur.

_How garish_, he thought.

"It's been so long; I've missed you all." The shoes parted from each other and stood, leaning forward on the top tier of the platform. Shadow looked up to meet the gold eyes of the owner. He breathed out evenly.

"Although… I don't remember meeting _you_." The lilac feline blinked her heavy lashes, smiling gently at him. She wore a deep purple tail coat and a gold collar, white, fur-trimmed gloves and white riding pants. Her tailed flicked curiously. She wasn't unattractive, but frankly Shadow didn't pay much mind to petty things like that. Could she take him in a fight? He was doubtful, although that was one less potential threat to worry about. She suddenly turned on her heel, addressing a rather shiny-looking hedgehog to the right of her throne; Shadow hadn't noticed him earlier and that made him rather wary.

"Silver, thank you for joining us!" Shadow huffed at her tone. Clearly there was _something_ between these two. He studied the carpet at his feet and wished he had been allowed to stay home.

"Now that we're all here, we can retire to my rec room," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "and I can drop this ridiculous high-and-mighty pretense." Sonic turned to Tails and winked and Amy repressed a squeal. Rouge, who had been uncomfortably respectful since their arrival to this distant plane of existence pinched Shadow's elbow suddenly, offering him a traditional reassuring smile and a verbal nudge.

"Come on, Shaddy-boy, social time is almost over. Just hold for another hour or two." She tugged him along and he followed at her heel like some dark hound of an ancient hell, glowering for being forced into this. They moved through a small door and a dim hallway before coming into a comfortably shadowy room, lit only with waxy chandeliers and furnished with hunter green chairs, a matching couch, dark, polished, wood furniture and a number of thick cushions tossed about haphazardly. The purple cat (who Shadow surmised was the Princess of this realm) sashayed forward before sitting gracefully on the couch in the center of the room. Suddenly, said composure seemed to visually shatter and she collapsed backwards, sinking into the thick back of the couch. She sighed and grinned up at the group.

"Well, go on! Sit down! It's just me, guys; I promise." The group released a collective exhale and dispersed among the furniture. Sonic threw himself onto an amethyst-colored bean bag chair and crossed one leg over the other, resting his head on his arms.

"What was with all that fancy-talk, Blaze?"

Shadow's ear twitched. So her name was Blaze. Good to know. The cat flipped her hand dismissively.

"If I don't act at least _somewhat_ respectable in the throne room, Gardon gets very fussy with me and I end up having to traipse about the jungle for a day," she laughed a rather musical tone. She smiled around the room before stopping a questioning eye on Shadow.

"Oh yes! You; I don't know your name." She smiled again, pressing her gloved hands together, her gold eyes shimmering in the murky light. Shadow transferred his weight from one leg to the other, unresponsive. After a minute of awkward silence, Knuckles cleared his throat. A mouse dressed in a nice jacket appeared seemingly from nowhere; placing a tray that was nearly as big as he was on the table Knuckles leaned on. A silver teapot piped steam from its spout, a number of matching cups surrounding it. Knuckles took a cup and sipped quietly. Blaze flicked her eyes away from him and back to Shadow, who seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was in. She smiled encouragingly once more and gestured at a seat next to her on the couch. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Please, sit," she almost whispered, "so I can get to know you better." A cold chill began to spread throughout Shadow's core; something was making him terribly uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room at the familiar faces. Rouge straightened up out of the chair she was sitting in and glared at him, widening her eyes and twitching her head in the direction of the princess. Shadow sighed softly before trudging forward and sinking stiffly beside the cat. Their knees touched minutely. He sat pin-straight and set his hands forward on his legs. He observed the room, gauging the situation. Tails and Cream (with Cheese) sat on some cushions, an enormous chess board between them. They giggled and chatted quietly. Sonic was resting on his bean bag chair with his eyes closed, tapping a foot. Amy huddled near, staring wistfully at him. Knuckles and Rouge sat across the dark wood table, sipping tea and discussing the quality of emeralds. The shiny hedgehog from earlier—Silver—leaned against a draped wall, acting as though he was watching the goings-on of the room, but Shadow caught his eyes resting on the princess a few times. Suddenly, the hedgehog's yellow eyes locked with Shadow's and something passed between them.

Curiosity, wonder, a testosterone-laden challenge.

Envy.

"I'm very pleased to meet any friend of Sonic's," Blaze's voice drew Shadow's attention once more, "My name is Blaze the Cat. Who might you be?" Shadow blinked at her.

"My name is Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Charmed," the princess grinned and extended a hand; Shadow took it gingerly. He felt soft, slender fingers beneath the gloves. Her pulse thrummed against his fingertips. His senses seemed to heighten and adrenaline burst from his nerve center.

Something was _wrong_, and it wasn't just his antisocial self. There was an enemy nearby. His eyes shot around the room again: that _Silver_ was staring at him unwaveringly. His yellow eyes burned. Shadow shivered and turned to Blaze.

"Likewise. " The room throbbed with the joyful chorus: a group of friends enjoying one another's company in a comfortable room, warm and filled with cheer.

"What am I even doing here…?" Shadow muttered bitterly before he could bite his tongue. The princess' grasp grew taut suddenly.

"Is something the matter?" Her large eyes were suddenly worried. He shook his head in an attempt to reassure her.

"I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, but it's no big deal," he said dismissively. She shook her head, releasing her hand and lifting it to rest on his shoulder. Shadow felt they were uncomfortably close. What was protocol in telling a royal figure to bugger off?

"You're here because you're friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, an ally of mine. I understand what it's like to not want to socialize; I've been there myself. In fact," Blaze smiled gently, "I'm still like that, or I would have this lot over more often." She chuckled and Shadow nodded blankly.

Okay, so she was antisocial too. Big deal.

Then, the atmosphere broke.

Someone yelled, "Assassin!" The couch Shadow was sitting on flew backward. A vase and end table fell together, the vase shattering. Cushions flew and the sound of heavy chairs being shoved aside echoed off the rich walls. Gasps. A small yelp of fear and a pair of grunts.

Shadow opened his eyes. Silver had a knee pressed into his stomach and a large hand wrapped around his throat. The grey hedgehog was panting, his intense eyes glowing aqua. Shadow peered around. Blaze was off to the side, sitting on the ground and rubbing her head while looking at Silver in question.

"What on earth, Silver?"

"I don't trust this one; I sensed his muscles and demeanor… I think he means you harm, Princess."

Rouge stomped over and shoved the younger hedgehog over with her boot.

"I don't know who you think you are, _Silver_, but Shadow is no assassin. He's a trained agent of GUN and it's his _job_ to be ready for anything. Letting your little crush on Blaze get to you? Didn't Knuckles talk to you about _responsibility_?" Her voice trembled towards the end, telling of her other recent thoughts, but she kept her foot firm against Silver's chest. Silver frowned indignantly.

"I…I was just acting on honest judgment…" Shadow glanced towards the princess. She sighed and drew her knees to her chest, staring at the floor.

"Silver…"

The hedgehog turned his head to her, hurt building in his eyes. He studied her for a moment before turning to look at Shadow.

"My apologies…_Shadow_."

Shadow sat up and looked at Rouge intently. Her shoulders slumped as she nodded.

"Sonic, Shadow and I are going to head out to the castle grounds for a bit. Let us know when time's up, all right?" Sonic gave a grunt of assent, still lounging on his bean bag. Rouge finally removed her foot from Silver and leaned over to give Shadow a hand before leading him away. Before they left Shadow glanced over his shoulder at the huddled form of the lilac princess. She glanced at him briefly and he felt as if those gold eyes would be burned in his mind for quite some time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**


	2. Castle Grounds

2: Castle Grounds

Rouge was far more quiet than usual, Shadow observed. He chalked it up to the emotional situation that had just occurred…and her having been reminded of her harsh rejection from Knuckles. Shadow recalled the day it had happened.

Rouge had wandered into the apartment, her white fur mussed from the belligerent rain outside. Her normally bright eyes were dim with disappointment and she had slumped down at the dining table, pulling her boots off and setting them aside. The rain slipped into puddles around her feet Shadow had glanced up from his book on the couch in the other room, eyeing his GUN coworker through the entry cautiously.

"Did something happen?" He had questioned lightly, treading carefully.

"I guess I'll stick with gems, Shaddy… Love doesn't seem to be for me."

"Oh?" The tightness in his stomach betrayed his embarrassing protectiveness over his compatriot. However, she had ignored him and instead loped down the hall to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. He had sighed, suddenly understanding what had transpired. Knuckles…

"Will you be returning?" The guard's gruff voice brought Shadow out of the past and into the present: following Rouge to the castle grounds. Rouge shook her head at the guard and together they left the stone entryway, down a flight of very wide, ornate stone stairs. The sounds of the jungle suddenly seemed overwhelming; countless birds and other noisy creatures chattered and squawked from the edges of the complex, making Shadow realize just how far from home he was. He followed Rouge along a worn path. They gazed around them peacefully; a warm breeze buffeted them from the west, blowing the sand on the beach in the distance into dunes. The twin moons glimmered down on the ocean, surrounded by countless stars.

Shadow sighed as his tension lessened and felt very grateful that Rouge took such good care of him when he needed it most. They stopped at a small drop-off at the edge of the beach, both staring across the water. Rouge exhaled without intonation.

"Well, I guess it will be a while before we're invited back here. Maybe we should enjoy the area before it's time to go home."

"We should just have just stayed home… I'm tired of being forced into Sonic's friendships."

"Shadow… Was she all that bad?"

No. No she wasn't.

That hedgehog though… Shadow didn't like him.

Suddenly, a dull explosion seemed to rock the entire island, forcing Shadow to one knee and Rouge into a crouching position. She hissed and they both leapt up, ready for action.

"What on eart—no… Unbelievable!" She pointed back to the castle, where a wing had gone up in flames, stones crumbling around it. Screams of the inhabitants made their way on the wind. "We have to get back!" Shadow gripped Rouge by the arm, pulling a Chaos Emerald from the spines on his back and thrusting it into the air.

"Chaos _Control!_"

* * *

Tails righted the table, bending down to scoop the shards of the vase into his hands. He stood awkwardly and looked at the rest of his friends. Sonic lounged in his seat, unfazed by the violent argument that had taken place. Knuckles looked around, gripping his teacup and debating whether or not to say anything. Cream had taken refuge in Amy's motherly arms and both were staring back at Tails. He shrugged.

Blaze slowly got to her feet, dusting her pants and keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"My apologies, friends, for my poor hospitality," her ears flicked backwards and she glared at Silver, "I wasn't aware that my new _bodyguard_ would be so…unprofessional." Silver rubbed one shoe on the back of his leg awkwardly, bowing his head submissively. He addressed the room.

"I beg forgiveness for my insubordination. I did not mean any harm and if it pleases the Princess, I will take my leave." He raised his eyes to meet hers. She nodded sagely. He turned to leave.

Suddenly he launched himself at her, "WATCH OUT!" They fell just as an enormous explosion burned through the hallway leading to the rec room. Everything seemed to burst. Amy screamed.

White.

* * *

Shadow started coughing upon materialization. Wherever he was, it was dark and light all at once…and very thick with smoke. He crouched and peered around.

"Hello?" The fires roared and the tapestries on the walls melted apart, turning to ash. The beautiful stained glass windows that he had walked by only an hour earlier were reduced to rubbish heaps. Sweat began to drip from his forehead. Where was the room? Shadow leaped from stone to stone, avoiding the flames where he could and teleporting between them when needed. Finally, he found the heavy wooden doors to the throne room, shattered and sagging on their final hinges. The hallway was near.

What had been comforting fires lighting the room before was now a raging inferno, licking up the high walls. Shadow lurched forward the moment he laid eyes on the small door in the corner. He sped through the hallway, throwing a hand across his mouth. The smoke was so, so thick. The final door was a charred heap, easily crushed under his shoes. He held his eyes open despite their burning protests and scanned the room. Sparking furniture was littered across the floor. Soot coated the fabric on the wall; the couch was on its side, blown against a wall.

Was that—a glove?

Shadow crawled forward under a white-hot beam, reaching for the glove which was poking out from under the couch. As his fingers brushed it, it shot to life and gripped his hand. He grunted in surprise, curling to give the couch a fierce kick. It fell away to expose Silver the Hedgehog, wrapped protectively over the princess, who appeared unconscious.

Shadow looked intensely at the bodyguard, raising an eyebrow. Silver growled and shook his head, scooting the princess forward with the arm wrapped around her small waist. Shadow gave a quick nod, gripping her close to the shoulders and pulling her to him. He fell back under the sudden weight and her limp body pressed against his chest. Her head lolled, exposing her neck. The roar and heat of the fire seemed to dull, fading into the background, and Shadow sniffed. Past the smell of the smoke and char, a heady violet scent overwhelmed him abruptly, catching him off-guard. He felt his eyes droop heavily.

A shove awoke him to the dangers surrounding them. His eyes snapped open to Silver glaring into his eyes. He nodded, more gentle this time, before standing and touching shoulders with the grey hedgehog and clutching his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos _Control_!"

* * *

**By the bye lovely readers, constructive criticism is _highly_ appreciated. Like, I will write you your own chapter for giving me a well thought-out review. Oh! And thank you to Lost and Forgotten Memories for the first review!**

**Disclaimed.**


	3. Fallen Royalty

3: Fallen Royalty

They appeared on the edge of the jungle, far from the castle, but near enough to see the smoke blacken out the stars on the horizon. The explosion wouldn't destroy the castle, but it certainly marred its previous ancient beauty. It dawned on him that Shadow no longer had tabs on Rouge, nor anyone else in the convoy. He turned and trudged back into the ferns where Silver kneeled, Blaze's head in his lap. Shadow crouched beside them and eyed Silver warily.

"I couldn't get her out in time," the youthful hedgehog inhaled wetly; "I couldn't protect her like I promised."

Shadow moved to press a hand against her throat and Silver flinched away slightly. Shadow gave him a direct look.

"I won't hurt her; I'm checking her pulse."

Silver nodded deftly. Shadow removed his glove and pressed his first two fingers just under her jaw. Her soft fur enveloped his fingertips and after a moment of holding his breath he felt her life.

_Thump-thud, thump-thud._

He gave a small grunt in the back of his throat and leaned forward to listen for her breathing, placing his ear to her mouth. Soft, violet-scented breaths brushed over him. He gulped before leaning back on his heels again to face Silver.

"She'll be okay… She must have just bumped her head," he said gruffly. Silver seemed to blush in the moonlight, but nodded again. Shadow crawled forward and pushed a fern aside to view the castle once more. "I just don't understand," he looked over his shoulder, "who would attack the castle like this? Do you have enemies?"

"You're from Mobius, right?" Silver started. Shadow nodded. Silver looked down at the Princess in his lap, cradling her head closer to him, "Well, Mobius has Eggman… and the Sol Dimension has Eggman Nega. You have the Chaos Emeralds," he brushed a hand along Blaze's cheek, "and we have the Sol Emeralds."

Shadow was so uncomfortable at Silver's intimate gestures towards Blaze that he almost forgot to listen. He huffed softly when Silver finished and stared out at the castle. Eggman Nega, huh? As if on cue, robots seemed to come crawling from all sides, climbing the walls of the castle and amassing in battalions. Spotlights and hovercraft flew around; the area had become a veritable hive of activity and danger. It was time to move. Shadow released the fern and stood.

"Okay, bodyguard, shoulder your charge. It's time to go."

"But, your friends—"

"We'll find them, but first we have to take care of this realm's princess. I don't have the time to deal with the loss of royalty." Shadow started to trudge off when he heard a small gasp. He turned back to see Silver's face drawn in pain, his left foot lifted from the ground. Shadow grimaced.

"You've injured yourself…how useless."

Silver's head snapped up in indignation, "I'll be _fine_." Shadow rolled his eyes and moved to take Blaze from Silver's arms. Silver moved away, wincing as he stepped on his twisted foot.

"I can carry her."

"I don't doubt that you could, were you in proper condition, but as of now you are unable to achieve your responsibilities, so _I _will stand in." Shadow punched a shocked Silver in the arm, causing it to go limp, and nimbly caught the princess in his arms, drawing her against his chest. Her small, vulnerable body was warm and her heartbeat seemed to echo inside of him. He felt very protective of her suddenly. A hand was pressed down on his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas; I'm still her bodyguard, and besides… No princess of the Sol Dimension could ever be with someone like, well… _you_." Shadow's crimson eyes flared at the searing yellow ones of his current traveling companion.

"Ideas? Idiot. Let's just get moving. Lead the way; I hardly know this hunk of rock."

Silver seemed to take his terseness as a good sign and limped off into the jungle, gesturing for Shadow to follow him.

Shadow felt his grip on the princess grow tighter.

* * *

"Huff…here….huff huff… this cave is one of the most secluded on the island." Silver pulled himself up on the edge of the rock before turning to pull Blaze up for Shadow. Shadow climbed the rock with a push off from the ground.

After an excruciating two-hour trek through uncharted—at least to _Shadow_—territory and very _vine-y_ jungle, they had arrived at a stony outcrop overlooking a part of the jungle directly preceding a steep cliff over the beach. Warm wind blew, and though they could still smell the smoke on the breeze, the stars here were glimmering back at them and the twin moons glowed brightly. Shadow stretched his arms and rotated to survey the so-called cave that Silver had mentioned.

It was large enough to not seem stifling while at the same time obscured by just enough hanging moss to be invisible to the naked eye. The kid came through this time. Shadow scoffed haughtily before turning around and picking the princess up in his arms once more. He caught Silver scowling out of the corner of his eye and repressed the urge to taunt him. There was work to do. He blinked strongly to clear his eyes and stalked into the cavern. Silver's footsteps echoed behind him.

It was painfully dim, but he soldiered on, tapping a foot in front of him as he gingerly felt his way along the ground. When he felt as though he had travelled a good distance, he stopped, calling to Silver over his shoulder.

"Okay… now what?"

"Give me a second." Silver's soft voice echoed once before being absorbed by the grotto's walls. Metallic clinking and a small scuffle, followed by a sharp hiss and the cave became flooded with torchlight. Shadow blinked as his eyes adjusted. There was straw arranged in the shapes of a couple of beds and a charred circle of stones. He raised an eyebrow.

"Spent much time here?"

Silver's blush was hidden by the torch, "We used to…before Gardon made her so…official."

"Ah." Shadow just wanted facts…good, unobtrusive facts that weren't muddied by ridiculous feelings. He knelt down beside one of the beds, fluffing it up before setting the princess down on it. Silver limped to the other bed, torch in hand and lit the remaining charred wood in the fire pit. He sat down on his pile of hay.

"Sorry… you know, that there isn't a bed for you."

Shadow rolled his shoulders; this kid was serious about staking claim. He stood huffily and wrenched the torch from Silver's gloved hand. The light lit his face from below, highlighting his fierce brows. Silver shuddered.

"It's fine," Shadow muttered before stalking off, "I'll keep watch." He set the torch back on its bracket and slid down the wall, running a weary hand over his face. Today had been so…unexpected. He had wanted to wash a load of bedding and enjoy a day off from his duties with GUN… but Sonic had sped into the apartment lobby on his way out, and before he could protest he and Rouge were dragged into tagging along on this sour trip to visit allies.

The teleportation device had been so painfully archaic, as well. Nothing compared to the technology that Maria's father had been working on before…the incident.

Shadow's pained memories clouded his mind and he found himself drifting off, a frown still deeply etched in his face.

* * *

Shadow choked himself awake.

"What…what's happening?" The fire had long gone out, leaving the cave only lit by the torch. A hand was gripping him, knees pressed down on his legs.

"What's happening? Where am I?" A female voice hissed. Shadow recognized it as belonging to Blaze. He coughed again.

"If you let me go I could tell you, Princess." In the murky light he watched her ears prick up and her glowing eyes widened.

"Shadow…?" Her grip relaxed, "Where are we? What's going on?" Shadow couldn't help but notice their close proximity. Her potent scent clouded his mind and made his scalp prickle…it closed his throat and he wanted to growl and sigh all at once. He felt around before gently gripping her shoulders and pushing her away slightly.

"There was an explosion at the Castle. Everyone but Silver is missing."

Blaze turned and looked at Silver's sleeping outline; his chest rose and fell. She turned back and blinked.

"That monster… Nega… I'll kill him!" She stood abruptly and released a fearsome kick into the wall. Shadow jumped, his eyes widening.

That was…sudden. The seemingly-delicate-and-most-decidedly-not princess balled her hands into fists and growled deeply. The room brightened as twin flames burst to life around her fingers.

_Goodness, gracious_, Shadow thought fervently, _she's a pyromancer. _He sat unmoving, watching Blaze unleash her wrath in a surprisingly quiet manner. Silver continued to snore softly from his dim corner. Suddenly, the flames on Blaze's hands went out and she was in Shadow's face once more.

"Perhaps this was fate." Her smell washed over him again and Shadow resisted the urge to smash his fist into the ground. Why did her smell _do _this to him?

"What," he said through clenched teeth, "do you mean, 'fate'?"

"I've just met you today," she jabbed a finger into his shoulder, "and I can already tell you're going to be very _useful_ to me." Her glowing eyes sparkled mischievously. Shadow turned and inhaled clean air to clear his head.

"I hate to break it to you, Princess, but I can't stay to battle for your kingdom. I have business in my _own_ dimension." He tried to wriggle free of her but she narrowed her eyes before grabbing him around both wrists and flattening him against the stone floor. She pressed a knee into his chest.

"I may have put on a bit of an act earlier, _hedgehog_, but I am by no means a weak princess in need of protection," she hissed, drawing her face close to his. She stopped and snuffled around his neck, breathing in his dark, coffee-like scent. She purred quietly and bared her teeth, "No, I'm not in need of protection…just people to fight by my side." She gave him one last dominating shove before disappearing in to the darkness. A rustle of hay and some light breathing told Shadow that she had gone to sleep. He sat up, disquieted. So, she was going to try to play games, was she?

_Well,_ he smirked bitterly, _we'll see about that_.

* * *

**Sorry if Blaze seems a little OOC, I'm trying a different story angle than I'm used to and it makes her...well, different I guess. Thanks to Lost and Forgotten once more for your input; it helps :)**


	4. Forest of Games

**Thanks to Lost and Forgotten Memories and SolsticeReid for being total sweeties for reviewing :3**

* * *

4: Forest of Games

Sonic's eyes shot open before wrinkling up at the bright sunlight filtering down through the jungle trees. Birds were chirping melodiously and all was well—besides the fact that he was lying on the forest floor, with his unconscious, possibly _injured _friends surrounding him. He rolled over and reached out to prod Tails' side.

"Hey…Tails… buddy?" He whispered, not quite knowing why. The little kitsune moaned quietly and began to move. He opened his eyes.

"Sonic…what happened?"

"Eh…the explosion, I think. Knuckles and I got everybody out." Wait a minute—come to think of it, where _was_ that block-headed echidna? Sonic sat up, peering around the clearing intensely. Where was _Rouge _for that matter? Amy, Cream, and Cheese were accounted for, huddled up in each other's arms. Eventually Sonic shrugged, deciding that Knuckles and Rouge could both take care of themselves and crawled over to wake the girls up, leaving Tails to get his bearings.

* * *

Rouge didn't mind waiting; she had waited her whole life, for the perfect crime, for whatever information she needed, for her latest promotion. She was well used to it, so she didn't mind waiting now, with Knuckles' dreadlocks spread across her lap as she rested a hand on the side of his face. She sighed to herself and swung her legs, gazing out across the water. She thought back to the fire and how she had fallen out of transport with Shadow, instead landing in the rec room directly.

A wooden beam had fallen almost immediately after she appeared; if she had been any closer to the left and it would have crushed her, killing her instantly. She had launched herself into the air, hovering in search of her friends. Sonic was nowhere to be seen, but Knuckles was in the corner by the door, sending Tails on his way.

"I'm going to get the princess, you find Sonic!" He had shouted over the roar of the flames. Tails had nodded and rushed through the hall. Just as Knuckles turned around, however, a stone had fallen from the ceiling, knocking him over the head. He crumpled, going limp across the floor.

In that moment, Rouge had been reminded how much she felt for the red echidna. She didn't care if there was anybody else in the room: she _needed_ to get Knuckles out. So she had. She wrapped her feminine arms around his waist and drawn him close to her before flying down the hall and out the nearest broken window. Little did she know Shadow had burst into the room moments later and saved Silver and the princess.

So here she was, with the person she treasured more than all the gems in the world, his head pressing softly into her legs. She gazed down at him, running her hand along his forehead and cheek. His eyes opened blearily.

"Rouge…?"

"Hey there, Knucky."

* * *

Shadow prowled the jungle, swatting draping vines and bushy ferns out of his way. There was no sign of Rouge or anyone else in the nearby area of the cave. Instead, there were quite a few trees and the occasional fruit, as well as an excess of very loud birds. He finally gave up his search and began his trek back to base, gathering some of the fruits in his arms along the way.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Blaze laughed boisterously, a rare thing for her. Shadow winced. She pointed to his haul, "You picked one of _every _poisonous fruit we have here…and not a single one that we can eat!" He scowled, grumbling.

Blaze took the moment in: the bright morning sun filtering in from the cave's entrance, dust motes bobbing about in the light, the smell of the poisonous but beautiful fruit that sat before her…and her new companion. His fur a deep, charcoal black with red accents and his large, ruby eyes that seemed to hold so much more than his gruff attitude let on. She sniffed minutely, hoping to catch a hint of the coffee smell she had discovered on his fur last night. Licking her teeth, Blaze blinked at him once more and smiled warmly.

"Ahem." Blaze and Shadow both jumped, turning to Silver, who sat cross-legged to the side of them, sullen. "I don't mean to _bother_ anyone, but shouldn't we be coming up with a plan? You know, so everyone can go _home_?" He looked pointedly at Shadow as he said 'home', as if to say that Shadow really didn't belong here.

Shadow didn't mind; he knew he belonged back on Mobius. He eyed the princess instead. Blaze raised her eyebrows and stared at the floor, cocking her head this way and that while chewing her tongue. Eventually, her golden eyes flicked up to meet Silver's.

"Silver, go fetch us some _edible_ fruit. We will discuss plans when you return." She sat back on her knees, folding her hands in her lap delicately. Silver protested.

"But…to leave you would be leaving my duty…."

"No—to do as I say would be _fulfilling_ your duty," she smirked triumphantly. Silver dragged himself to his feet and stalked away, leaving Shadow and Blaze alone. Shadow glanced sidelong at the princess nervously. What was she planning? However, instead of jumping him or attempting any of the other frightening visions that plagued his mind, she just came down off her knees and crossed her legs, hunching forward with her chin on her hands. A quiet purr escaped her.

"I never quite got to know you yesterday…" she rambled softly. "Perhaps we can continue our conversation today?"

Shadow gulped, "Is that why you sent away your chaperone?"

"Tsk… he's a _bodyguard_…and I sent him away so that we could talk in peace without him attacking you like yesterday."

"He only attacked me 'cause he's jealous," Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes haughtily. "He seems to think I want to move in on his territory."

"Silver doesn't _have _any territory!" Blaze snapped, her eyes seeming to spark.

Shadow opened one eye lazily, "Did I strike a nerve?"

Blaze huffed in exasperation, "Whatever." She turned around and pulled her knees to her chest. Shadow scoffed at her back.

"Hmph… _Royalty_."

Blaze's ear twitched. Shadow sighed and stood, making his way towards the cave entrance.

"I'm going to look for Sonic and the others again."

"Wait." Shadow's head flipped around at the sudden change in Blaze's tone of voice. It was soft and seemed almost…vulnerable. She had crawled over to grip the edge of his glove like a child, "Please stay with me." She peered up at him hopefully, blinking softly, her fingers clutching his glove like a vice.

Shadow shivered and growled, "What are you?"

Blaze stood up and pressed herself against Shadow's chest.

"I'm someone who needs your help," her violet breath wrapped around him, blurring his thoughts. She rested a hand on his shoulder and all Shadow could see were her eyes coming closer and closer.


	5. Forced into Action

**Hehe... Lost and Forgotten Memories, I feel like I cracked your cucumber-cool shell and that makes me proud. Also, ABSOselfRBED, first off, your name is awesome and second thank you very much! I think I don't have followers because I write for small fanbases :3**

* * *

5: Forced Into Action

Did Shadow want the kiss?

Oh, God… he wasn't sure.

Time seemingly remained frozen, Blaze's lips suspended in the air just in front of his. Shadow's eyelid twitched painfully. Her smell…her eyes… she was an alluring predator and Shadow didn't know how to cope. Did she mean to be a predator? Or was she just being a cat?

Shadow didn't know, so he closed his eyes. However, instead of her—presumably—soft lips being pressed against his own, he heard her inhale and the fur on his neck stood up.

"Is the coffee smell your cologne, or something else?" She was innocent again.

Shadow had never blushed so much in his life. He promptly gripped Blaze by the shoulders, pushing her to arms' distance. He leaned down to her eye level and thrust a finger in her face.

"Listen here," he growled, "I don't know what you think you're playing at, but it's over. Don't underestimate me when I say that to mess with me is to play with fire. You can ask Faker if you want, even." He breathed out, rant over. Blaze smiled mysteriously.

"Don't you remember though? I _like_ to play with fire." To illustrate her point, she lifted her palm, summoning a flame in the shape of a heart. She blew it into his face and it dissipated into smoke, curling around his muzzle. Shadow roared in frustration.

"That. Is. _It_!" As he was about to—well, he wasn't quite sure yet—the sound of mechanical whirring echoed into the cave. Instead of acting out in exasperation, he acted as an agent of GUN and placed his hand on top of the lilac feline's head, pushing her to the floor and covering her slightly with his own body.

"Get down!" He hissed. Blaze's face flushed pink, due to her own inappropriate behavior and the sudden closeness of Shadow. His large hand rested firmly on top of her skull, the rest of his arm curving down over her back. His chest pressed into her side. Blaze resisted the urge to hide her face in the crook of her elbow.

Then, the whirring got closer. A bright spotlight searched the walls of the cave around them, its beam illuminating the dust and stalagmites that glittered on the ceiling. Shadow pressed them deeper against the stony floor, his teeth bared. Blaze tried to remember that they were in an extremely dangerous situation—and that now was _not _the time to focus on the gentle rasp of Shadow's breath. She blushed more when she recalled how close she had come to kissing him for the sake of a joke. Shadow took her weight shift as fear and pulled her closer to him.

_Stop it_, Blaze pleaded mentally.

Eventually, the robot that had been sent by Nega gave up on this cave and stalked away, its stiff legs humming quieter and quieter into the distance. When all was silent again, Shadow sighed, muttering something about "the idiot kid said it was secluded". He turned to Blaze.

"Princess… We need to find a new base of operations…"

"But—Silver…"

Shadow silenced Blaze by lurching to his feet and slinging her over his shoulder. She emitted a tiny yelp of surprise, but he ignored it. This whole trip had been nothing but one sour mess after the other. First the fight in the rec room, then the attack, and now this _crazy_ princess who seemed to have some kind of disorder. He had had enough…not to mention some small part of him wanted to mess with her in the same way she had been messing with him. Shadow wanted to quell that desire before it got out of hand, but decided his mental beating could wait until he took Blaze to safety.

With or without her permission.

He stalked away and Blaze began to kick her high-heeled feet.

"I _said_ we had to wait for Silver! You big, dumb DUMMY!" She beat his back with her fists. Shadow smirked and fell into an even step.

How he relished his small revenge.

* * *

Silver sighed when he returned to the cave, dropping his armful of edible fruit in defeat. The hay beds were kicked up and the fire pit was mussed to avoid a trail being left behind. Shadow was a true master of avoiding detection. Silver roared, throwing his hands into the air and stomping his boot heel into the soft jungle soil.

Ever since Gardon had taken Blaze to private manners classes and nagged her day after day, molding her into a "proper" princess, they had grown apart. Before, they would explore the jungle together day after day, stopping in caves and marveling at the beauty the island had to offer. Even after they had long passed their early teen years, the familiar locations held wonder. Especially this cave, when Silver had first confessed his feelings. He sat on his knees and let the memories wash over him.

_Blaze sat on the drop at the opening of the cave, her camping mug filled with hot cocoa gripped tightly in her hand. Silver came to join her, lit by the large campfire from within the cavern. He draped an old sage green quilt around her shoulders, tucking it in at the sides just so he could hold her longer._

_ He didn't know how long he had loved her, but it seemed timeless. The way her necklace clasped at the back of her neck and the way her longer strands of fur bristled around it; the way she loved that white, fluffy trim on all of her clothes—and how he hoped that someday it might trim a particular wedding dress. _

_ Silver had a great many feelings. So many, in fact, that he had decided _tonight_ was the night that he would confess them to the object of his affection. So he had brought them out on this camping trip, far from the other island inhabitants. It was one of Blaze's favorite locations because it displayed all the variety her small kingdom had to offer. In turn, Silver hoped this place would become a place for them to remember for other reasons, too._

_ "The stars are particularly beautiful tonight," Blaze said contentedly._

_ Silver nodded shyly._

_ "Thank you for this trip…it means a lot."_

_ "But I _always_ take you on excursions," he said, "and you _always_ say that!" He elbowed her teasingly. She shrugged._

_ "That's because all of these trips _do _mean a lot." A comfortable silence had settled over them then, not doing much to soothe Silver's fluttering heart. This was it—this was his moment. _

_ "Blaze…?" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ He pressed his lips just to the side of hers, being too shy to kiss her full-on. He raised a hand to brush through the soft fur on the sides of her face. Her smell washed over him and all of his perfect memories with her flooded his mind. He sighed dreamily…._

_ …until he heard the crying. _

_ He opened his eyes and was shocked to find Blaze crying and completely unresponsive to his kiss. Her face was twisted in distress._

_ "Blaze? Wha—what's wrong?"_

_ "Not you, Silver…why did…" she turned away, biting back a sob. Silver was distraught. Had he done something wrong? Blaze stood, letting the sage blanket fall around her ankles. She wiped her eyes on the back of a glove and stared down at Silver fiercely._

_ "I can't be with you Silver… I… I thought we were just friends."_

_ "But… Blaze…"_

_ "Goodnight." _

_ His chance was gone…denied to him forever._

_ After that, Gardon had denied all of Silver's requests to see Blaze. Every week—every day—it was a new excuse. _

_ "Blaze is in her manners class."_

_ "Blaze is studying dance."_

_ "Blaze must keep her reading skills primed in case of future treaties."_

_ "I'm sorry, Silver, but she just can't see you today."_

_ It was torture, wishing he could apologize…wishing he could take back the kiss…and knowing he couldn't. He had eventually been driven to the soldier's training grounds, where he began to fiercely study combat until all of the anger had washed away in the sweat. Then, Gardon told him that Blaze needed a bodyguard as the princess of the Sol Dimension…and the rest was history._

Silver opened his damp eyes and glared out into the jungle before leaping to his feet and using his telekinesis to launch himself into the jungle. Shadow may have taken Blaze for now, but he _would_ find them, and he would _not _give Blaze up yet.

This was war.


	6. Corrupt

**You guys... I have been sitting on this song in relation to this pairing for almost a year. I _strongly _suggest that if you are on a computer that you open a new tab and pull up "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

6: Corrupt

"It has come to my _attention_… that that the Princess and her associates have slipped from our grasp… again. Eh, Cerboe? Leboe? "

The twin set of black and white robots cowered at the feet of their master, trembling.

"We're sorry, Doctor, but it seems she is in the company of the black assassin from Sonic's realm…and his skills are too much for the robots' processors!"

The silhouette of their master stroked his moustache.

"Perhaps we should align with my counterpart… for a short time."

* * *

For once, Shadow was worn out. Worn out in that his lungs had started to smart a little. After jumping down from a rock formation gracefully, he readjusted Blaze's sleeping form on his back, trying to hike her up without injuring her with his spines. He had expected her legs to be squishy from a royal lifestyle, but instead they were toned to just the right amount…soft enough to be feminine, but healthy too.

He shook his head roughly, trying to clear his thoughts. Glancing back over his shoulder at Blaze's peaceful face, he sighed quietly. While he had a moment, he would kick his thoughts into submission.

_ Point one,_ he began, _when did this all start? _It was a battle strategy, right? Cut off the leader's head? Pull the weed by the root? So when _had_ he started feeling so…_primal_ around anything other than a steak from the diner back home? The flat truth was: Shadow wasn't sure. Obviously it was some time _after_ he met Blaze, since if it was before it would just be plain creepy.

Maybe it was when Silver displayed such entitlement?

Shadow growled quietly before catching himself.

_Point two, _he continued, _what am I going to do with this? _What was he, indeed? These undesirable feelings were causing him to want more than an acquaintanceship with someone he hardly knew, not to mention that she was a princess of a different dimension. He didn't _want_ to want…he wanted to live the life that he had been living, with the closest things to affection being his dim but painful memories of Maria and having to share an apartment with Rouge. He didn't want the vulnerability to pain ever again….

Something reared up deep in Shadow's heart. It was forceful, fiery, and aggressive. It smirked evilly at his inner self before laughing darkly.

_You think I'm going to let you out of this, Mister _Ultimate Life-form_? You don't know crap. I'm going to make the princess mine and _you're_ going to enjoy every second of it. _

Shadow withered, stopped in his tracks; _Excuse me? _The dark entity laughed in his face.

_I _said_: I'm gonna show her who the _real_ ruler is. Shadow the Hedgehog!_

The entity laughed, fading into the proverbial mist of Shadow's mind. He jerked his head to the side, hissing. His mental conversation had taken longer than he thought; the final dregs of sunlight twinkled between the trees. Shadow sighed nervously, once again hoisting Blaze into position on his back. He set off, but before he got far, the strains of a song he wish he didn't know echoed deep in his mind, along with a dark chuckle.

_I could corrupt you_

_In a heartbeat_

The image of Blaze blowing her heart-flame at him came to mind….

_You think you're so special_

_Think you're so sweet_

Blaze shifted in her sleep, breathing directly into Shadow's ear. He bit his lip.

_What are you trying?_

_Don't even tempt me_

_Soon you'll be crying_

_And wishing you'd dreamt me_

Shadow hissed again and renewed his steps with vigor. The song faded as he reached the top of a hill. In the near distance, the ruins of a dark castle were silhouetted against the backdrop of a fiery sunset. Vines had made it their home, sprawling against its formidable walls. The jungle trees had long since reclaimed its grounds, pressing their leaves against it from nearly all sides. A stone path ran from what Shadow assumed was the front gate down to the beach.

_You'll be calling out my name_

_When you need someone to blame_

* * *

Silver burst through the ferns, barreling into a _somebody_ and nearly kissing them in the process. They were laid flat against the ground. He pulled himself to his knees, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I was just—oh…it's you," he realized he had smashed into Amy Rose and nearly broken her ribs, judging by her short gasps. Her green eyes were wide with surprise as she held a glove to her chest, coughing. Silver grimaced, embarrassed, resting his hands at her shoulder and knee. Suddenly, slow clapping came from the side and Silver looked up. Sonic applauded weightily, smirking cockily.

"Look at this, Tails. It looks like somebody finally found a way to make Amy stay quiet for a bit." He nudged the little fox roughly and laughed, "We should hire him."

_Dang it, _Silver thought, _I happened across the wrong travelers. _He stood and helped Amy to her feet. Her voice came back to her.

"It's no problem Silver… but where are you rushing to? Is Blaze with you?"

Silver winced, "No…she's with _Shadow_."

"Oh," Amy muttered lamely, starting to twiddle her fingers.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other meaningfully.

They all knew how much Silver liked Blaze. They had known since Sonic and Tails had come back from their first accidental visit to the Sol Dimension and all Sonic could do was talk about this silly, lovesick hedgehog. It had all seemed like a joke back then, but since he had attacked Shadow in the rec room, they realized how big of deal it actually was. Silver, sensing the uncomfortable silence, moved to change the subject.

"Well, I'm glad you all got out all right… but where are the bat and echidna?"

At this, Sonic's casual demeanor fell slightly.

"We…we don't know."

* * *

Shadow was surprised at the good condition of the inside of the castle. Many of the old tapestries were in fine repute, well… what was left of them. There was also a secluded room on a higher floor that still contained a bed. The heavy door had sheltered the space from the elements, preserving the canopied, wood bed-frame along with a large wardrobe and a vanity. Shadow sighed with relief as he let Blaze slip onto the bed, stretching his shoulders and arms. He turned and studied her face absently. His emotions blazed with irritation at her effect on him.

_I could corrupt you _

_It would be easy_

_Watching you suffer_

_Girl, it would please me_

Shadow turned away as his aggressive inner entity made its appearance, licking its sharp teeth in a wolfish grin. He sensed its intentions; it wanted to hurt her…to assert its will, whatever that may be. He clenched his eyes shut to fight back.

_But I wouldn't touch you_

_With my little finger_

_I know it would crush you_

_My memory would linger_

In a sudden surge of energy, the entity seemed to seize control of Shadow's body, forcing him to his knees at the bedside of the princess. His mind became clouded as the apparition asserted dominance over him, forcing him to look at her luminescent fur and the thickness of her eyelashes. The way her small mouth was slightly open in sleep, a sharp feline tooth pressing in to her lower lip. Shadow closed his eyes tightly.

…His tongue felt his sharp teeth, dripping with bile….

…His gloved fingers gripped the edge of the mattress as his body wracked with pain….

_You'd be crying out in pain_

_Begging me to play my games_

Shadow's eyes shot open, glowing ruby red. His own dark thoughts swirled within him, threatening to take over…

…but he pushed them back. He clung to sanity with dear life and fought against the waves of thoughts that plagued him. Perhaps it was the stale air in the castle. Yes! He needed fresh air.

Shadow wrenched himself away from the canopy bed, charging out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. He found the decrepit stone staircase and shot up the stairs, willing the Chaos Emerald trapped in his spines to give him the power to move faster. It felt like an eternity, but he eventually made it to the roof, bursting out into the cool island air.

He panted, clearing his head. A stone bench was designated as his bed for the night and he lay down on it, throwing an arm over his eyes in exhaustion.

_I could corrupt you_

_It would be ugly_

_They could sedate you_

_But what good would drugs be_

_But I wouldn't touch you_

_Put my hands on your hips_

_It would be too much to_

_Place my lips on your lips_

_You'd be calling out my name_

_Begging me to play my games_

The final whispers of the song blew away on the wind and Shadow slipped into a heavy sleep.

…_I could corrupt you…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: All lyrics are property of Depeche Mode. I own nothing but the story.**


	7. Intensity Without Relief

**Well, we had a nice break didn't we? Now back to the action!**

* * *

7: Intensity Without Relief

Knuckles huffed and puffed and stomped around. Rouge followed after him gracefully, every so often opening her wings in a small _flap_ to keep up with his long strides. She smiled often, knowing that Knuckles was prone to fits of panic when things weren't going as planned. His dreadlocks slipped back and forth across his shoulders as he cleared territory at an alarming speed.

"That idiot, leaving me to die in that fire… I'll kill him!"

"Oh, Knucky… but aren't you glad _I _found you?" Rouge pouted flirtatiously, hoping to elicit some sputtering reaction from the red echidna, but he just glanced at her over his shoulder, his cheeks tinged pink.

"It's…not so bad."

Rouge's playful façade fell as she halted in her tracks, stunned, "W-what?"

Knuckles was oblivious and continued walking, searching for the Blue Blur and the rest of their friends. Rouge wrinkled her nose and shot after him.

"Knucky! Hey! What do you mean?!"

* * *

Silver stared into the campfire moodily. He chewed his lower lip, trying to prevent his emotions from getting out of hand while clutching his hands together at the same time. The nighttime animals from deep within the jungle hooted and chittered their haunting sounds, adding an ambient soundtrack to his visions of fighting Shadow the Hedgehog….

"What are you brooding about, Mr. Shiny?" Silver jumped at Amy's sudden cheerful voice. She sat down beside him on the log and smiled prettily. He calmed his nerves before shrugging.

"Just, everything…" he sighed. Amy elbowed him.

"Last time we visited, I remembered a different hedgehog than this quiet one here. You were outgoing and bouncing off the walls—you were so sweet."

"Yeah, well…things have changed."

"What? Some big bad hedgehog has caught Blaze's eye? Well, Shadow doesn't really _feel_ that way…so I think you have more of a chance than you're giving yourself credit for…."

Silver perked up, raising his head out of his hands, "Really?"

Amy nodded, "Really. Now, me on the other hand…" she trailed off, eyeing Sonic's snoring figure by the fire. He rolled over on his side, mumbling about chili dogs. Amy sighed mournfully. Silver cocked his head.

"Is there, something wrong with you and Sonic?"

Amy looked at the ground, a stormy expression crossing her face.

"Sonic," she whispered, "refuses to accept my feelings." She groaned and placed her face in her hands, "I know! I should be so _over_ it by now…but I can't seem to move on. Sonic finds love in every dimension known to us, but I can't forget one, blockheaded blue hedgehog." She sniffled quietly. Silver felt immense sympathy for her and placed a hand on her back.

Then, Amy Rose had an idea.

A deliciously dark, uncharacteristic idea.

"Silver!" She grinned at him and he shied away a bit.

"Y-yes?"

"Have you ever tried to get Blaze through _jealousy_?"

* * *

Blaze yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms wide. She blinked and studied the surroundings. Oh good: nothing like waking up in a dank, ruined castle with just a vague recollection of where you came from. She swung her legs out of the musty bed she was lying in and decided to explore a bit. Rich, emerald green moss coated the walls of the dark hallway. One might expect it to smell of old suitcases, but instead it smelled fresh and earthy. Blaze continued until she found a spiraling stone staircase and went up.

Shadow was sleeping peacefully on a gritty bench against one of the battlements. One gloved hand lay across his rising-and-falling chest while the other dangled off the side. A light gust of wind ruffled his fur, sending his coffee scent over to Blaze, who climbed up from below to investigate. She meandered over to him, making sure not to wake him up. His velvety black eyes were closed comfortably, his lashes brushing against his cheeks. Rosy cheeks, blushed from his long sleep, were followed by his pouting mouth which was opened somewhat. Blaze sat on the side of the bench and leaned over Shadow, placing one of her hands on the wall and the other on the bench to support her weight.

_Normally he's so intense, _she thought, _it's bizarre to see him so at rest._ She leaned closer, deeply inhaling his fragrance. _The dark roast suits him…_ She then found herself eyeing his lips.

This wasn't love; no… it was just basic, animal attraction. She wasn't going to talk herself into foolish, girly dreams of romance. Shadow seemed as far from romance as one could get. He was rough, disrespectful and cocky. Blaze sighed, letting her gaze go out over the horizon. Silver was what a girl would be expected to fancy… he was sweet and caring, humble and helpful. He observed everything about her and knew how to take care of her best. However….

She eyed Shadow's mouth again.

Shadow had come into her life and was a puzzle… he would be harsh one moment, but displays the smallest hint of vulnerability the next. Even Blaze, as out of touch with society as she was, knew that women _adored_ trying to "fix" people…to crack their shells and make them the best they could be.

Silver was already perfect…and maybe that was why Blaze found him so uninteresting.

_Would there be harm in just _one_ kiss? _

_ Would he even notice?_

Blaze began to close the distance between herself and the sleeping Shadow, holding her breath in suspense and caution. His smelled wrapped around her in dark, cloying tendrils and the sun glinting between each of his eyelashes dazzled her. Her nose brushed against his and she felt the aura of their lips mingle…

A glint off her golden collar blared into Shadow's closed eyes and they fluttered open.

Ruby met gold.

Shadow fell off the bench in surprise, practically choking.

"What the—what do you think you're _doing_?"

Blaze blushed furiously and recoiled against the wall, "Nothing! I was…checking to see if you were breathing."

"Why would I be _dead_?"

"I… I don't know…"

Shadow clicked his tongue bitterly, "You're insane."

Blaze's eyes flared, "Don't act like you don't feel anything, Mr. High-and-Mighty! You think I was completely asleep last night?"

Shadow was stunned into silence and jerked his head away, his cheeks burning.

Blaze grinned wolfishly, "It was killing you, wasn't it, having me asleep in your arms."

Shadow clenched his teeth.

"It was all you could do to resist. It positively _burned_ you up inside-!" In an instant, Shadow had Blaze pressed against the wall, one of her arms pinned against it with Shadow's hand and her head held tight in his other. He growled deep in his throat.

Then he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Sailor! What news did the bird give?"

"The kingdom is in danger, Captain Marine."

"Is that _all_ 'e said, or are you jus' messin' wif me?"

"Nega attacked the castle and drove the Princess out… Sonic and company were there when it happened and they too have gone missing. Nega is holed up, sending robots out to search for survivors and impose his will on the people."

"Cor, why dint ya say so soona? Turn the ship around and head for Southern Island!"

"Aye-aye!"

* * *

Blaze's knees were jelly and she trembled in Shadow's grip, too shocked to move. His hand twisted itself in her hair, mussing her normally immaculate pony-tail. The kiss was rough and searing, just like Shadow. Blaze didn't know what to do. Did she want this? Did she not? Did she care? Shadow's coffee scent ebbed in her lungs, quelling whatever protest might have built inside her.

Shadow hadn't been able to completely fend off his inner demon, it seemed. Oh, he had given it a good try and done everything he could to sleep through the persistent voice that battered his subconscious, but…in the end, it had won this battle.

The war was still going though, and Shadow would not lose again.

He bit into Blaze's bottom lip before shoving himself away from the stunned feline. He wiped his mouth with the back of a gloved hand and panted a few times.

"Do _not_ underestimate me, Princess."

Blaze could only nod, still paralyzed against the wall.


	8. Attempts

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, those who have contributed! It really helps :)**

* * *

8: Attempts

Shadow felt sick. He curled himself in the moth-eaten blankets, trying to block out the light filtering in from the small window across from the bed. He was monstrous…something was inside him trying to get out and… he didn't know what. That's what scared him the most; the demon inside only chuckled whenever Shadow tried to argue with it. He trembled, a chill spreading across his body. There was a knock at the door jamb and he poked his head out.

Blaze stood in the doorway, a cup of steaming liquid in her hand. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she avoided making eye-contact with Shadow. He sat up awkwardly.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you might need some space, so I explored the castle a bit… there's a fully-stocked apothecary in the basement. It was sheltered by a wall so everything was still quite usable," she lifted the cup. "They even had a chest of china in one corner."

Shadow stared at her, unreadable. She cleared her throat.

"Anyway," Blaze began making her way towards the bed, "I thought that instead of space, tea and some simple conversation might make you feel better." She sat at the foot of the bed, leaning forward just enough to offer the teacup to Shadow. He took it gingerly.

"I don't think anything can be 'simple' anymore, Princess."

"'Blaze' is fine, Shadow." His crimson eyes shot up to bore into hers from under his heavy brows. Their shining depths unnerved her in the most pleasant way….

Blaze looked away, her cheeks turning pink as she coughed into a fist. Shadow sighed into the cup and sipped, the semisweet brewed leaves filling him with comforting warmth. The logical side of him wanted to crush any sense of attraction that had reared within him, but that same fire burned like a chunk of coal shoved into his chest. It was true: _somewhere _inside, he _wanted_ to give in. However…

_I have a responsibility to Maria's memory. I have to protect Mobius. _Shadow was also quite aware of how dangerous times were. What with Eggman and this Nega guy and danger around every corner, it was entirely possible that anyone Shadow was close to could be ripped from his side in an instant. He didn't want to run the risk of that happening again…. When Maria died it was hard enough… it took him years to recover enough just to be effective again. If it happened a second time….

"Blaze."

The feline's eyes shot up, "Yes?"

"Let's…not pursue this…." He trailed off, his statement heavy-laden with allusion. Blaze's pink cheeks turned red and she bit her lip. He was right, wasn't he? She was a princess and he was just a fighter from another dimension. Not to mention he clearly was fighting whatever feelings he had for a reason. She held back her thoughts and nodded vaguely.

"I understand, Shadow…and I agree."

Shadow's innards twitched. Oh she did, did she? Well good thing he didn't let himself get too involved just yet. Wishy-washy minx. He hid behind a devilish smirk and nodded haughtily, moving to get up. Just as they were about to exit, they heard some loud rustling from outside. They rushed to the window and peered out.

A troop of familiar faces were trundling out of the brush at the edge of the overgrown castle grounds, Sonic leading the bunch. Amy was there too, along with Tails, Cream and…

"Silver!" Blaze half-shouted, placing a hand on the grimy window. She rushed from the room to go greet them. Shadow scoffed, feeling snubbed. He rolled his shoulders and trundled after them.

* * *

"Watch it!" Knuckles pulled Rouge against his chest and dove into the ferns. It was sometime around noon and the tropical sun had been beating down on the pair. They were equally drenched in sweat and Rouge was getting tired of being up during the day. While pulling her to him, Knuckles was suddenly overwhelmed by her strong rose scent, causing him to become dizzied.

"What's wrong, Knucky?" Rouge asked, concerned. He shook his head to clear it and pointed through the bushes. A group of Nega's robots were marching in perfect sync across the coastline, smaller groups splintering off occasionally to search nearby stands of bushes and trees. A larger robot at the front raised a fist to signal.

"Orders: continue searching for Sonic the Blue Hedgehog along with any beings associated. Report to Eggman Nega upon finding any clues. Over." The robot lowered its hand and the posse moved on. Once they were out of hearing range Knuckles rolled onto his back, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We need to find Sonic and get a plan started… it's just too dangerous right now."

Rouge nodded compliantly, eyeing the robots in the distance. It was true that they needed to get back to rest of their friends, but was it _that_ urgent? She turned to view the red echidna panting in the grass next to her and made her choice. No, they could wait a few more days, perhaps.

"Knuckles, my dear, I'd like to show you this neat little navigation tool I just got."

* * *

As Shadow stepped out onto the front path, he was greeted by the sight of Blaze wrapped in Silver's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm _so_ sorry we left you there! That wasn't the plan, I promise." She giggled awkwardly, a light blush spreading across her face. Silver nodded and smiled gently before hugging her closely again. His eyes drifted above her shoulder to make contact with Shadow's.

Something was…_different_… about his expression. Shadow shivered minutely. A thick, stifling roughness had seeded itself in Silver's tawny eyes and Shadow didn't like it one bit. Suddenly, an elbow was shunted into Shadow's side, knocking his breath out. He coughed as Sonic laughed boisterously in his ear.

"Silver told us the whole story, Shads! Alone with the princess for a whole day, huh? Did you make any _moves_ on her?" Sonic winked playfully and Shadow pushed him away.

"I'm a guardian of Mobius, not some half-witted nincompoop like you, Faker."

"Shadow, I _know_ you have feelings in there… remember that one time when we got you drunk off root beer and you confessed having a slight attraction to Amy?"

"That was scripted nonsense by Rouge and myself, for your entertainment."

"Pfft, whatever, _Mr. Ultimate Life-form._" Sonic chuckled and slapped Shadow on the back. Blaze had not failed to overhear, however, and appraised the pink hedgehog with scrutiny. Not bad, she supposed. Suddenly, Amy looked over and approached.

"Oh, Sillll-verrr!" She sang, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder, "Did you miss me?" She blinked her green eyes at Blaze's friend flirtatiously. Silver seemed to realize something and let go of Blaze abruptly.

"Oh… yes! Yes I did, my sweet." He threw an arm over Amy's shoulders and straightened up, puffing out his chest slightly. Blaze raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hmm, did I miss something while we were separated, Silver?" She half-smiled, questioning. Silver shrugged and gestured at Amy.

"Yeah, we decided to get together and see how things work."

"Really?" Blaze cocked her head, "Even though you live in different dimensions?"

Silver stuttered briefly, "Amy is… open to long-distance relationships." Amy nodded at Blaze earnestly, the flush of newly-taken giving her a glow of happiness. Blaze, having been foiled in her interrogation, was stunned. Silver moved _much_ faster than she originally imagined. On the one hand, she was nervous, because she didn't know how that boded for Amy…on the other hand, she felt…well, hurt. Her best friend since the dawn of time who had recently confessed to her and trailed after her in every aspect of her life—the very friend that just attacked someone he felt threatened by—was 'with' someone else? It was…quite shocking.

Shadow and Sonic were just as stunned, Sonic's arm still on Shadow's back, frozen by shock. He gathered his senses and stalked over to the silver and pink pair, grabbing Amy by the shoulders.

"Ames, is it true? Are you over me?" He gave her an over-dramatic little shake. Amy gulped nervously before nodding with a sense of finality.

"It's true. Silver and I are dating… and there's nothing you can do about it Sonic!"

Sonic fell back in mock sorrow, clutching his chest, "Oh, the beautiful Amy has finally moved on, leaving I, Sonic the Hedgehog, in the dust!"

Tails muttered, "What an awful pun…." Sonic snapped back, thrusting a finger in Silver's direction.

"Prove that you love her…with a _kiss!_"

"What?!" Silver and Amy shouted simultaneously. Blaze circled them lightly, chewing her tongue.

"Sonic doesn't have a bad idea," she trilled. "Prove it."

She didn't think Silver would.

Shadow didn't know what to expect.

Sonic just wanted to laugh.

But Silver bravely stood to the challenge and pulled Amy into his tight embrace, sliding a hand under her short bob and kissing her passionately. All the emotion that he had wanted to convey to Blaze was pouring from his lips into Amy's. The intense wishes, the desire for reciprocation, the hope that something monumental could be built from the foundation of his pure, sweet love. Silver gave it all away, thinking of Blaze every second.

And Amy?

She hadn't expected it one bit. The sudden wash of Silver's penetrating emotions melted her to the core.


	9. A Gathering of Allies

**Soooo sorry this took so long! I've been working so hard at my job for the coming holidays and my husband was always on the computer when I had the chance! Oh well, here it is! As always please report any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

9: A Gathering of Allies

The kiss shocked the group so thoroughly that they were silent for a few minutes. Silver pulled away from Amy, bright red from embarrassment. He chuckled awkwardly. Sonic grinned.

"Well, gee, Silver! You move faster than _I _do!"

Tails frowned, "That's not something to be proud of…."

Blaze ignored the inane conversation, eyeing her bodyguard instead. Something seemed off in his demeanor. Despite the passionate kiss, an expression of anguish lurked at the back of his eyes. He flinched suddenly, his yellow eyes making sharp contact with Blaze's. A silent plea of curiosity was passed from her to him and for a moment Blaze thought Silver might crack and confess to whatever he was hiding. However, his face turned icy and a proverbial wall came down over his eyes. Then, Blaze understood.

Whether it was to Amy's knowledge or not, Silver was using the pink hedgehog. So, he wanted to play mind games, did he? Well, Blaze was just as good as that as he was. This wasn't even a matter of jealousy—this was a matter of honesty! Amy didn't deserve to be used that way…. Blaze decided to think of a plan, which would take time. There were more important things besides, like saving her kingdom or rectifying her shambles of relationship with Shadow. Speaking of whom….

The ebony hedgehog had spaced out long ago, probably wishing that he could be swallowed by the earth. All this talk of lovey-dovey, who's-dating-who was so poorly timed that he could punch a chao. The island was under _siege_ for heaven's sake and all this group of idiots could talk about was Silver and Amy's freakish union. Just as Shadow was about to make his frustration known, however, a faint ringing sounded offshore. The gang stopped chattering and gazed into the distance. An old-fashioned ship was making its way up the coastline, a bronze bell swinging back and forth on the captain's deck. An Australian accent rang out across the water.

"Ahoy, Princess Blaze! It's Marine! Can ya 'ear me?"

Blaze slapped a palm to her forehead, "Marine…."

* * *

The company now lounged in the ruined castle's half-rubble dining hall. Tails and Cream had been shown the apothecary, where they happily threw together some tea for everyone. The late-morning sun streamed through the fallen walls, illuminating the dust motes and bringing in the colorful lighting from the tropical flora. Blaze sipped her tea from her raised seat (Marine insisted that she sit on a raised platform) and surveyed the small crowd that had formed before her. There was Sonic and his friends from Mobius, there was Marine and her ship's weathered crewmen, and then there was herself and Silver. How many robots did Nega have this time? She gritted her teeth; why weren't Knuckles and Rouge in contact with them yet, as well? Or were they and no one had told her?

"Sonic," she began with an authoritative tone, "have you heard anything from Knuckles or Rouge?" Tails stood up.

"Last I saw, Knuckles was still in the fire. Rouge was with Shadow."

"Really?" Blaze looked at the black hedgehog. He opened his heavy lidded eyes drowsily.

"Rouge was with me. She disappeared when I went to rescue _you_."

Marine brusquely slapped Shadow over the head. He grunted quietly. Marine hissed.

"Show some respect to tha' Princess, ya big idiot!" Shadow bared his teeth before rolling his shoulders and turning away. Blaze sighed, pressing her fingertips together and closing her eyes. Overall, aside from a few heroes, she didn't have much to work with as far as an 'army'. No, she would have to fall back on the old standby of a handful of fighters going in on Nega to take back her castle. They would have to act fast in order to crush him before he could counter-attack properly. She hissed inwardly; the real question was…what did Nega want besides to rule? If he had just wanted the throne, it would have been as simple as kidnapping her and Silver and usurping the role of Sol Dimension ruler. No, he must want something from the castle grounds…something like…

No. Not that.

"The scepter…"

As though it was the air current itself, the half-whispered words shot through the room to Shadow's ears. HE caught sight of her plush lips moving ever-so-subtly. The sight almost distracted him from her message. A scepter? What kind of scepter? What bearing did that have on this situation? As if in answer to his mental interrogation, Blaze stood abruptly. The room went silent.

"I will sleep on it tonight and bring a plan tomorrow. Get some rest, everyone." She eyed Silver, his hand entwined with Amy's smaller one. She pulled her lips back, clicking her tongue before speaking in a stately manner.

"Silver… a word?" The hedgehog pulled his nose away from the nuzzle he was receiving and he tentatively followed the princess to a smaller room down a dark hallway, barely lit by the setting sun. They closed the assemblage of planks attempting to be a door and Blaze leaned against the opposite wall, her arms crossed tight over her chest. Silver stood half at attention, not making eye contact. Blaze began.

"So what's the story, Silver? You're gone for half a day and you're in love with someone you've met several times before? You just suddenly want to be with her for all your life?" Silver winced at the rancid bite to Blaze's voice. How could he lie to her? How could he ignore all the yearnings in his heart telling him to wrap the feline in his arms and beg for her forgiveness? Did he have the strength to deny her? He cleared his mind, letting Amy's plan ring in his ears.

Yes, he _did_ have the strength. He steeled his nerves, gathering as much bitterness to his voice as he could muster. He hissed into the dim room, lit only by what reflected off the gem in Blaze's forehead and her cat eyes.

"Why so jealous? It's too late, Blaze. I'm with Amy now." Blaze looked hurt at his words.

"You misunderstand me," she murmured, less brusque now. "I know it's not what it seems, Silver…. I just don't know why you're doing it." Silver's breath caught in his throat—she knew. Darn. He'd have to try harder.

"You're wrong, Blaze," somehow, he kept his voice from breaking. "It's exactly how it seems. We _are _together, whether you can admit that to yourself or not. Now maybe you should focus on saving our home instead of wishing you hadn't lost me." He tore from the room, slamming the mossy door only to have it bounce open with a spongy _thwack_. Blaze followed quickly, not easily deterred. She grabbed his arm, sending a tingle up his spine. He halted roughly.

"Does Amy know?" Blaze's voice was soft, cautious. Silver glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the purple cat's wide, wounded eyes shining in the dark. He turned away and nodded curtly. Blaze chewed her tongue.

"I see." Her slender fingers slipped from Silver's arm, their added heat receding at a striking rate. He stalked away, choking down emotion and desperately trying to hide the sting of guilt that boiled in his chest. Blaze lingered, placing two fingertips to her lips in thought. A set of crimson eyes belonging to a certain dark hedgehog flicked over her pensive form from his murky corner, trying to process the information that had just been overheard. As far as Shadow could gather, his initial assessment had been correct: there was _definitely_ something between the princess and her guard…and it had gotten out of hand. He pressed himself flat to the wall as Silver passed in a huff, then burst around the corner, pulling Blaze back into the small room before she could protest more than a gasp of surprise. He tossed her away from him and she stutter-stepped against the wall.

"Shadow? What on earth…."

"Are you letting your personal life get in the way of properly caring for your kingdom?"

"What? No… of course not."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" Shadow's intense voice descended to that of a parent chiding their offspring, a quiet, warm rasp that made Blaze grip her elbows with a soft inhale. She murmured and rocked her head side to side.

"Well…" Shadow suddenly held her by the shoulders at arm's length. His red eyes burned into her golden ones and he spoke with purpose.

"I don't understand what quite has gone on between you and your sparkly friend, nor what has transpired between…_us_... but I will tell you—no, I will _vow_ to you—right now that I will help you save your people, no matter the cost. I will stand by your side and protect you to the very end, regardless of whether you want that from me or not. I will be a guardian… because that's what I was created for." As he spoke, Shadow felt a warm radiance glowing at the back of his spirit. A childlike giggled echoed in his mind and somehow he knew he was doing the right thing. Blaze was touched; this near-stranger was so willingly giving his services? Just to protect her kingdom? It was almost too good to be true… much like Silver's chivalrous yet overly-intimate presence…. Yet, with all her gathered judgment, Blaze knew that Shadow was not going to beg for her love in return for helping her. No, if anything she would be falling for him….

She waved a hand in her mind dismissively—this was business and that was some the Sol Princess could get behind with full force. So Blaze slid her hands into Shadow's holding them tightly. She stared deep into his eyes with all of her unguarded emotion burning from within.

"I would be honored to have your services," she whispered, "Knight Shadow."

Shadow smirked, a black flower blooming in his heart, lit by her words.


End file.
